1000 Ways to Die: Sinking into Death
by animequicksandlover
Summary: My own 1000 Ways to Die episode, written for everyone out there who's into quicksand! Multi-chapter, with several deaths I'll be writing as I get around to it. Rated for violence, some language, and death.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, This is my attempt at a quicksand/sinking oriented 1000 ways to die fic. I wrote this for all the people out there who like this kind of stuff (you know who you are). I hope everyone likes this.

A Crappy Athlete

Meet Miranda. She's a bit of a geek. Okay, she's the stereotypical geek. Glasses, braces, not very athletic. It's easy to see why the other girls at her high school don't let her into their click. Maybe that's why she joined the soccer team…to get a little respect. The only problem is that she's not exactly a natural at sports.

She stayed late one night after practice, trying to get better at, well, everything. She kicked the ball, and missed the goal. Feeling angry at herself, she retrieved the ball, stood back at the line, and kicked it again. It missed the goal by ten feet.

"Darn it!" She exclaimed. Just then, two popular girls walked past the fence of the soccer field.

"Nice kick, Ugly Betty." One of them laughed.

"Shut up!" Miranda called. The girls walked away, and Miranda kept practicing. She became angrier and angrier as she kept sucking. Finally, in a fit of rage, she kicked the ball as hard as she could. She watched as it sailed over the chain link fence, and down the hill at the end of the field.

Miranda went to get the ball, and found it was inside a fenced-in area at the foot of the hill. She clumsily climbed over the 4 foot fence, not realizing she was entering the old open cesspool for the school. She walked out into the open area inside the fence, but just before she reached her ball, she found herself sinking into a smelly black mud. She tried to free herself, but her cleats were stuck in the raw sewage. She sank to her knees, and started screaming for help. Unfortunately, there was no one around to hear her screams.

She sank to her waist in the sewage, her panicked, her struggling causing the muck to liquefy. Soon she found herself chest deep in the cesspit, her arms trapped under the surface. The smell of the sewage made her light headed as the gasses in the decaying waste displaced oxygen in her bloodstream. She sank to her neck, and finally stopped struggling as she passed out from oxygen deprivation. There she stayed, chin-deep in crap, until she suffocated and died.

I guess in the end, everyone was right. Miranda was just a crappy player.


	2. Chapter 2

Karate Kill'd

No, Summer isn't a karate master. Don't let her white karate outfit and black belt confuse you. The blonde, buxom 18 year old just makes videos of herself doing a two-bit mixture of jumping, kicking, punching and running. The ninja-wannabe's antics give her quite a following, especially from guys in their parents' basement, but as long as the hits keep coming, Summer keeps making videos. Jumping out of trees, running on low walls with wooden sandals, and breaking boards she pre-cut is the extent of her skill.

Wearing her karate master outfit and flip flops, Summer went to a construction site. It was night, and she knew she could film herself climbing and jumping around the beams and poles in private. It would be the aspiring martial-artist's best video yet. What she didn't know was that before the workmen left for the day, they had poured a large, deep concrete foundation. Summer sat the camera on a pile of bricks, and shimmied up a metal strut, and onto a beam. She began showing off, doing high kicks and spinning around on her precarious perch, unaware that 6 feet below her was 6,000 square feet of wet cement, just waiting on her to mess up. Finally finished with her stunts, she turned to the camera, smiled, and gave her future viewers a wave.

She leapt down from the 6 foot beam, and landed feet first into the wet concrete. The impact immediately drove her up to her waist. Summer let out a gasp, and tried to move. The thick, cool concrete jiggled around her like jello. She tried to reach for something to pull herself out, but she was in the center of the foundation. She looked at her camera with fear in her eyes. Then Summer began to feel funny. Not only was she sinking deeper, but her skin was starting to burn.

Concrete contains alkaline chemicals, which are caustic to human tissues. As Summer continued to sink into the concrete, the chemicals were starting to break down her skin. Summer screamed for help, but she wanted privacy, and she had it. The only witness was her camera, recording her demise.

"Help me!" She cried as the concrete rose slowly over her stomach, and slowly covering her chest. It was beginning to harden around her legs, pulling her deeper into the grey mixture. Her skin was really burning, and she was beginning to panic. She began trying to swim in the concrete, but her strokes got slower and slower as the cement hardened around her arms. She fought with the cement as it claimed her arms, the weight dragging her neck deep . The weight of the concrete around her was making it hard to breathe.

"Oh God…help…please…" Summer whispered as the drying concrete crushed in on her chest. The concrete reached her chin, and all she could manage was a few grunts. She sank to her nose, and tried to scream, but the concrete poured into her mouth. The camera watched as she struggled lightly a little more, before the cement closed over her head. By morning, she was a permanent addition to the new recreation center. Maybe they'll be giving…karate lessons?


End file.
